O amor é tao diferente né
by nanybell
Summary: reencontro de naruto e sasuke em uma noite de outono onde tudo pode aconteder *nada a ver com o anime... ou nao" presente para Shiroi Yuri no Hana parabens amiga! mais um outono xD SasuxNaru


**Sasu pov**

Presente de aniversario pra minha amiga _**Shiroi Yuri no Hana**_

() explicações... (ou sei lah)

_(Itálico) _ações

(**Negrito) falas **(não vou colocar travessão)

(" ")pensamento (do sasuke.)

* * *

Em uma noite qualquer de outono, Sasuke sai para dar uma volta e vê Sakura, Naruto e outros dois ninjas em um acampamento. Pára pra ouvir a conversa e descobre que os dois ninjas já estão indo dormir enquanto os dois amigos estão discutindo sobre... ele!

"Não acredito. Naruto provavelmente não tem mais poha nenhuma pra fazer alem de falar de mim. Ta eu também não tenho! To que aqui em uma noite de outono prestando atenção na conversa de Sakura e Naruto me matando de ciúmes. Enfim, eu aqui tentando me distrair e você tentando me fazer voltar pra vila não é Naruto. Como se eu quisesse voltar. Você ama a Sakura, sempre a amou e ela... e pelo o que eu to vendo, tenho certeza que sente algo por você. Quando foi que eu te perdi? Era só o que faltava, agora estou aqui, todo melodramático começando a ter duvidas sobre minhas decisões! Eu não deveria ter te beijado naquele dia em que lutamos¹. Não rompi laços coisa nenhuma! Não passo de um fraco!"

**Naruto você ainda pensa em trazer o Sasuke de volta? **É a voz da Sakura, é bom ouvi-la de novo.

**Claro Sakura-chan... Trazer ele de volta pra mi errr... você!**

**Pra mim?! Não precisa, amo o Sasuke, se não fosse por ele não teria me tornado a ninja que sou hoje, seria sempre fraca e histérica. Mas não o amo como homem! Não mais. Talvez como um amigo, um irmão.**

**O amor é tão diferente né Sakura-chan!**

**É, e é por ser tão diferente que eu te amo Naruto.**

**HÃ?-"**Aii será que esse idiota só sabe grita mais uma dessa e fico surdo. Naruto disse um hã tão alto que quase cai da arvore! Pera ai,** "**Hã" digo eu? Hã?? To parecendo ovo depois que a galinha senta em cima, chocado a Sakura assumindo que gosta do Naruto, to sobrando aqui!"

**O amor não precisa ser entre um homem e uma mulher. Amo você e o Sasuke, não como homens, mas como pessoas. Você é um pouco complicado, as pessoas não acreditam que te amam, no seu caso elas têm que simplesmente aceitarem. E eu resolvi aceitar que de certa forma te amo. Vou me deitar. Boa noite Naruto **

**Boa noite Sakura-chan. Sabe, eu também te amo**

"E impressão minha ou ela está menos Baka. Hunf, amor_. _Para que amar alguém? Não entendo isso. Da ultima vez que eu te vi Naruto, você disse que eu era importante pra você. E agora ta ai de papinho com outra. E o pior a Rosa que dava bola pra mim! Por que será que você rouba tudo que eu tenho?? A Sakura gostava de mim e agora te quer, meu irmão te quer, meu coração... parece até que ... o quê??

Puts é mesmo um baka, dormiu fora da barraca no meio do mato! De onde foi que saiu alguém tão idiota me explica?"

_desço da arvore em que estava escondido e me sento ao lado do meu "amigo"._

"O que é que me encanta em você? eu te olho como todo o cuidado do mundo e só consigo ver a mesma coisa. Você é tão... tão... IDIOTA. Mas sabe, eu te amo, sempre amei. Cada vez que te olho amo mais. Acho que estou começando a entender a Sakura. Eu não aceitei o que eu sentia, eu tomei uma decisão pra minha vida onde não caberia aquele que mais amo. Agora to aqui, morrendo de ciúmes dela com você, mas fazer o quê se eu desisti de você. Tenho que ganhar dele² primeiro"

_toco de leve o rosto dele_

**Sasuke seu bichinha você me beija e vai embora? Ta achando que sou nega sua é?**

"_Que susto_!! Hauhauahuahuahuahuahauhauhauahu! Já me havia esquecido... você fala dormindo!"

**Não Naruto você não é mais nada meu!**

_Naruto acorda com um toque sutil de um beijo em seus lábios, mas não abre os olhos_

**Hora de ir embora! Adeus Naruto!-**_um suspiro_**- O amor é tão diferente né! **

_Disse sussurrando me levantando e saindo de fininho..._

**Acho que isso ta virando mania sua não é Sasuke! **

"Que?? Esse idiota quer me matar do coração?? Tudo bem que ele fala dormindo mas falando assim do nada ele me assusta. Imagina, dormindo no meio de uma floresta no meio da noite e depois que eu já virei de costas de repente uma voz ?! Tá louco devo ta todo borrado agora!

Mesmo assim, virei-me para te ver dormindo mais uma vez e me assustei ainda mais ao ver você acordado, em pé e logo atrás de mim!"

**É o segundo beijo que você me rouba! Você está se tornado um ninja ou um ladrão?**

**Não sei do que você está falando! Vê se eu beijaria alguém como vo...**

"Não pude terminar a fala, Naruto que, já estava bem perto de mim, me beijou passando as mãos por trás da minha nuca. Não resisti nos beijamos incansavelmente. Quando finalmete nos separamos para pegar um ar comecei a fitar um olhar um tanto quanto confuso vindo dele"

**O que foi idiota?**

**Por que Sasuke?**

**Porque o que?**

**Me deixa mesmo sabendo que eu não vou desistir de ir atrás de você?**

**Porque eu já desisti de você**

**Não foi isso que seu beijo me disse...**

"Voltei a beijá-lo, não quis ouvir mais nada, desta vez com mais libido, mas vontade com mente e corpo tomando decisões diferentes, meu corpo o desejava, minha mente me lembrava que eu não tinha levado camisinha ops, ele é homem! Melhor assim! Não demorou muito para que estivéssemos deitados e despidos. Amamo-nos varias vezes, o possuí como se não quisesse parar nunca, como se quisesse protegê-lo, nunca mais solta-lo, eu e ele! Em um "para sempre!"Uma luzinha de alerta acendeu-se em minha cabeça quando já estávamos apenas deitados, abraçados e cansados"

**Naruto?!** Chamei-o

**Eu sei. Você tem que ir, vai me deixar de novo, vai atrás do Itachi!**

**Olha... **Tentei continuar

**Não fala nada. Essa dor é minha eu me agüento pode ir!**

**Você vai desistir de mim? Eu não quero te perder**

**Você é bem egoísta né Sasuke!** Apenas o olhei surpreso **Você não deu a mínima quando eu não quis te perder. Eu já te perdi faz tempo! **

"levantei-me vesti e virei para ir embora, lagrimas brotaram em seus olhos, não queria mais encará-lo, iria voltar a beijá-lo juraria ficar com ele para o resto da vida! Eu não poderia, não ainda! Seria enganá-lo"

**E a sakura? **Ele me perguntou. Finalmente o olhei novamente!

**Diga a ela que a amo** "não pude conter o riso com sua cara de surpresa" **como a melhor irmã que alguém pode ter na vida.Ela foi a primeira a me mostrar que o amor não precisa ser de um homem para uma mulher, ela me mostrou como é que se aprende a amar você!**

"fui embora.."

"Sabe Naruto, finalmente entendi que tenho apenas aceitar o fato que te amo, não tenho coragem para dar esse passo ainda, a ponto de ficar com você, mas como aprendizado... Por este outono acho que já basta."

* * *

Notas:

¹ é uma referencia a minha fic lembranças de uma despedida!

² pelo amor de deus né gente o "ele" é o itachi!

³ Outro detalhe é que Sasuke as vezes fala para o leitor e não só para si mesmo

Bom, outono pq abril é outono e essa fic é presente de aniversario para uma pessoa muito querida que nasceu em abril.

gostaria de me desculpar por a fic nao estar melhor

me encontro sem beta! ¬¬

uma vez q minha beta é a aniversariante em questao!

mas agradeço quem leu a fic e espero que comentem!

bjuss

até a proxima!


End file.
